


No mistakes in love

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Ongniel, criminal daniel, police officer ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Ong is a very popular officer not just because of his interrogation skills but also because of his handsome lookBoth men n women adore him at the stationHe have solved all casesUntil one day he met someone from his pastHe never thought that he would ever see him again





	1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the story has videos attached to some scenes  
> the highlighted and underlined words, please click on them when you finish reading the sentence so you can watch the related video
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> The story is part of Ongniel week Day 4: The good and the bad

Ong seongwu spent 10 years working as a police officer in a station in Seoul   
  
He was always the first to come to work and the last to leave work   
  
All other officers thought that ong was a workaholic but ong actually didn't want to stay at home at all

he was afraid of being alone with his thoughts and memories   
  
Ong wanted his mind to focus on his job only so he only left work when he felt he was about to pass out from fatigue and return home just to sleep   
  
Unlike others who would hang out in their breaks ong spent his breaks studying to keep himself busy   
  
Because of all of ong's hard work he was able to interrogate suspects and solve crimes faster than any police officer   
  
Whenever there was a hard case they would let ong handle it and ong would solve the case on the same day   
  
Ong became really famous for that and the officers even called him "10 minute ong" because he could solve any case so fast   
  
Ong heard a commotion at the station today 

  
It seemed that they caught a dangerous criminal  

  
Ong didn't feel any need to check on what's happening he was reading the news about a famous lawyer being killed mysteriously   
  
Ong's thoughts were interrupted by the police chief

" we caught bj's killer ong but we need you to interrogate him more there are a few things missing in this case" the chief smiled at ong " I'm really blessed to have you here I know you'll solve this case fast too"   
  
Ong walked to the interrogation room but he didn't know that this case would be the Pandora box that ong feared opening all these years 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ong was standing in front of the reflective window of the room listening to the details of the case 

" he came to the station and surrendered after his crime, his outfit had blood of the victim, however he has no relation to the victim. he could be a hired killer or even framed so we need you to figure the details out " the officer patted his shoulder and smiled 

Ong was given the notes about the case by the officer  
  
Ong turned around to look at the criminal before he entered  
  
Something about him looked familiar  
  
Maybe he reminds him of someone? 

  
  
Ong moved slowly to take a closer look but suddenly his forward steps turned into backward ones  
  
The reason for ong's suffering, sadness, hurt, and emptiness all these years hunted him at this moment  
  
It wasn't just someone that he knew it was someone that was so dear to him  
  
Tears rolled down his face as his hands were touching the man's silhouette on the window "Daniel?" [a flashback of Daniel came through his mind](https://youtu.be/nHApaV0FGy4)  
  
" how...why?" He kept sobbing " why him out of all people? Why my daniel? Why?"  
  
Ong turned his back on the window and continued crying  
  
After minutes of crying he remembered that he was in a police station and someone might see him  
  
Ong covered his mouth to stop himself from sobbing then wiped his tears

he breathed in and out continuously and decided to go in  
  
Once ong entered the room Daniel's eyes met with his and looking at Daniel brought back all their memories together what ong tried to bury deep and never remember suddenly all came back  
  
Memories of being the happiest man in this world when daniel was around

when they were going out together,

when they kissed

and when they slept together  
  
Tears started falling again helplessly even ong couldn't stop them no matter how hard he tried 

  
Daniel was seated in a chair behind a large table  
His two hands were cuffed and placed on the table  
  
There were scars across his hands  
  
Daniel looked at ong he was shocked that ong was crying  
  
Daniel broke the silence by kicking the chair in front of him " let's get it over with shall we? I don't want to stay here forever"  
  
Ong knew daniel was innocent. he was back then and he probably is now but what on earth happened? The daniel that he knew was always sweet and soft and never hurt anyone ...  
  
" what on earth happened? KANG DANIEL! " he screamed his name still crying  
  
" I wouldn't be here for winning a prize I killed a guy of course " he laughed and continued " ong you're crying pfft still the same old crybaby how did you even become a police officer? I bet you pulled a few strings to get here" he laughed " the only thing I'm proud of was breaking up with you I really can't stand looking at a fool like you"  
  
Daniel's words triggered ong he grabbed daniel by his collar and slammed him on the wall  
  
" WAS THIS THE LIFE U WANTED? WAS THIS THE LIFE U LEFT ME FOR?" Ong was very angry somehow deep down he knew daniel wasn't that kind of man but he couldn't help himself his deep anger, sadness, hurt, scars left by daniel all kept coming to him too.  
  
" Cry baby" daniel scoffed " u were always an extra baggage and a coward I never wanted to waste my time on someone like you" 

  
Ong punched daniel on his face  
he kept slamming daniel and pushing him on the wall  
  
Minhyun heard noises and saw the two from the window

he ran in to pull away ong  
  
" hey get a grip of yourself" he said this as he held ong's arms and pulled him away from Daniel  
  
Daniel's lips were bleeding from ong's punch  
  
Minhyun called another officer to come and take daniel into his cell  
  
Ong was still angry he started kicking the chair, trashbin and desk that was in the office room and as if it wasn't enough to cure his anger  
he punched the glass window with his hand  
And screamed " ahhhhhhhhhhhh" while crying  
  
" why .....why of all people?" He covered his face with his hands and started sobbing  
  
Minhyun couldn't believe what was happening ong was never this hysterical in dealing with any criminals before  
  
" ong your hand is bleeding stop now" 


	3. Chapter 3

Minhyun gave ong coffee   
"what happened there?"   
  
Ong looked down

" nothing"   
  
"U almost killed the guy that's not nothing" 

  
Ong drank all the coffee " he is my ex"

   
Minhyun was shocked " what?" 

  
" we broke up 10 years ago I'm over him" ong said

  
" over him? It didn't look like that to me" minhyun sighed 

  
" what do you mean?" Ong looked at him 

  
" you still care about him... you still love him.. why did u break up?  
  
" i really dont feel like talking now minhyun maybe later?"   
  
" you're my friend you can tell me everything trust me i'm here to help you"   
  
Ong sighed

"its a long story but to be brief we dated for years but while he was dating me  one day he brought me a wedding invitation   
It had his name and another girl I was shocked he never mentioned meeting someone else let alone getting married I still remember the date October 15th .... I congratulated him and left and we never talked ever since.. I tried to forget him u know .... but it was hard to forget someone you spent every day with... I cried so much... i felt betrayed...all his words were just mere words... he never loved me... I wanted so much to keep our relationship regardless of his marriage I was desperate ...but that would break me even more so I decided to forget him altogether... even if he wasn't sincere with me then if that was the life he wanted then It's ok i wanted him to be happy I'll just move on...but our memories his touches his voice sometimes torture me  I had insomnia ever since I can't sleep without any pills.."   
  
Minhyun patted ong on his shoulder " if this case is tough let me take it off of u I can-"   
  
"NO " ong interrupted him " let me solve this case too just...just give me time ok?"   
  
" will u be alright?.. he is your ex afterall" minhyun looked worried   
  
" I'll be ok I was just surprised to see him today but it won't affect my judgement I assure u I'll still solve this case and finish as usual"   
  
"i'll start right away i'm ok now so Minhyun can u give me all the case's files also kang Daniel's criminal record" ong demanded   
  
"Actually ...its his first felony" minhyun answered   
  
"First? so are there any witnesses for his murder ?"   
  
"No he only confessed his murder his outfit was blood filled and that blood was the victim's ... the murder weapon was not found" minhyun answered looking down at the files   
  
"It's his first felony .... he didn't have the weapon...he has no motive" ong was thinking loudly   
  
" has there been any visitors for daniel?" Ong asked   
  
Minhyun thought " well there aren't any visitors at all but a few days ago the police caught Daniel's roommate for stealing grocery items he is still at the station no one bailed him out yet "   
  
" ok I'll go talk to him" ong stood up and walked out

he took off his uniform and wore casual clothing a leather jacket and jeans  
  
He went to where Daniel's roommate was kept and heard noises   
  
" I didn't steal anything u guys r mistaken u r mistaken many things it's unfair my roommate n I are in cells n we didn't do anything wrong"   
  
Ong approached the officer behind the desk " officer park I'm here to bail this guy out"   
  
Officer park took the bail money from ong n opened the door for the guy   
  
"Oh my God...r u bailing me? Thank you so much!" A big smile was on the guy's face   
  
" I'm jaehwan by the way u don't look familiar ..." jaehwan was thinking " do we know each other?" He asked ong   
  
" I know your roommate daniel"   
  
" u do? " jaehwan was confused " strange ... I never saw him with anyone before ... and daniel and I are very close we've been together for 10 years now"   
  
" 10 years???.. isn't daniel married? Did he get a divorce?" Ong was shocked  
  
" divorce?" Jaehwan laughed so loudly   
Ong was staring at jaehwan   
  
" the guy never dated n u r telling me he is divorced?... woah you're really funny" jaehwan was wiping away his tears   
  
Ong looked at jaehwan in confusion but there wasn't any time to waste he knew the case didn't make sense from the start and he knew daniel was innocent he just needed to prove it before they take daniel to prison 


	4. Chapter 4

 

" here is the thing jaehwan, daniel is being accused of murder and I believe he didn't do it, that's why I need your help   
You're basically the only one who knows him well   
I need you to tell me everything about daniel where he works? Who he works for? What he does? Anything that could be helpful to get him out" 

" ok" jaehwan nodded   
" daniel works part time in a law firm I think the lawyer is called b.j? I don't think he is a nice guy I mean I see him swearing at people on TV and lawyers should be well mannered right? Daniel told me the pay was really good he got paid 5 times the amount he used to get when he was at a BBQ restaurant. Daniel told me that his work was basically delivering files to other law firms and courts but I think it might have been more than that."

 

Jaehwan sighed "You see one day a few people came to our place and they started saying a few things that I didn't understand and they punched daniel but daniel told me not to defend him. You know I'm very powerful myself I could knock them out with one punch" jaehwan kissed his hand 

" then after a week daniel was arrested for murder and I think the victim is close with b.j.   
Daniel has no motive but b.j. has... I don't know why the police is not doing anything" jaehwan complained 

" tell me about it" ong answered " thank you so much jaehwan I'll do my best to get daniel out" 

" you should please... daniel is very sensitive and fragile he cries sometimes out of the blue with no valid reason for crying, he barely eats and even barely get some sleep.. when he sleeps he gets nightmares I think that's why he can't sleep anymore at night and switched to a night shift..  he never spoke of his family or past. I really think that he is a kind guy whose broken inside? you get what I mean right?...  Daniel took this job only because we needed it so much. we have to pay our rent and my tuition fees but he never let me to chip in because he wants me to focus on studying and he never asked me to pay him back... You can say he is an angel" 

" indeed ... jaehwan here is my number if u ever remember anything important just call me"   
Ong greeted him n left 

Ong went back to the station   
Typed " kang daniel" on the police data base to check the most important fact to him

 

 

_Is kang daniel married ? Did he ever marry?_ He thought but his profile said otherwise daniel was single n never married anyone

Ong sighed then why did he lie like that when things were getting well between them did he wanted to break up? He thought, it didn't make sense to him so he decided to focus on the case for now

He searched for b.j, a very large criminal record full of stealing files from other law firms, embezzling funds from a few companies appeared

"This guy can't be innocent" ong murmured 

Ong also looked up the victim's information and it turned out that b.j. was his former employee and b.j. was charged with stealing from the victim's law firm files 

Ong knew for sure that b.j is the main suspect now, he has the motive alright but why was daniel the one covered in blood? He was thinking 

The next morning minhyun saw ong sleeping on the papers in the office 

" ong wake up" he tapped his shoulder   
" ohh ahhh what time is it?" Ong opened his eyes slightly 

" it's 8 am " minhyun lighted his cigarette

" minhyun I need a favor " ong grabbed minhyun' s sleeve 

Minhyun looked at him " s-sure" it was the first time he witnessed puppy eyes ong 

" I need u to remove the handcuffs  from daniel I also need to see him in a room alone not in the interrogation room..um I also need the camera to be turned off until I finish questioning him" ong explained 

" ong are you sure? The guy has been locked up for murder ... you're facing a murderer alone who is not tied up! this is not safe at all I won't let you risk yourself like that " minhyun was angry

" he is not a murderer I have evidence but I need his confession about a few things I really want to close this case for good. So help me with this one, please minhyun" ong begged still holding minhyun's sleeve

" fine since u insist and I believe in you " minhyun sighed he knew there was no way he could stop ong

Just as ong instructed daniel' s handcuffs were removed

daniel was sitting in an empty room all alone

minhyun shut off the cctv in the room where daniel is but instead of shutting it off the camera there restarted it was filming everything

minhyun didn't check the cctv afterwards he really didn't care much that room was just an abandoned old storage file room who would even check it

but he still listened to ong's requests 

Ong was admiring daniel from the window   
 innocent daniel i'll get you out of here he thought ... he really missed daniel so much

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Ong wanted to be together with daniel again

part of him knew it was impossible to be reunited but he still had hope 

 

  
  
Ong entered the room n locked the door behind him   
  
Daniel was checking his hands " my arms feel lighter without the handcuffs" he laughed

"why are we alone in a different room? Did u ask to see me?" He looked at ong " ah I'm really sorry about yesterday I would totally understand if you wanted to beat me up today too I just- just wished our meeting was at a better place" daniel smiled shyly then he looked at silent ong who was looking at daniel from a distance 

  
"someone hasn't been sleeping" daniel smiled and walked closer to ong he got so close to ong he poked ong's sleeping bags under his eyes

ong's face turned red " what are you doing?" He pushed daniel back   
  
Daniel laughed " you haven't changed one bit Still the same old ong"   
  
" what if I'm the same old ong?" Ong got angry   
  
" I missed the old ong" daniel looked down " I regret not doing many things with the old ong I feel sorry for him ......he definitely deserved someone better and I think I did the right thing back then"   
  
Ong's tongue got tied at this point he didn't know what to say at this sudden confession   
He finally managed to gather his self   
"You got married to someone else what can I say? Life goes on" Ong said regardless of him knowing that daniel didn't marry he wanted to hear the truth from daniel

  
Daniel smiled  " what about you? Did you get married?"  

  
"Let's avoid any personal questions shall we? I'm only here to question you more"   
  
"Of course you are" daniel looked out of the window " you know I could really get used to staying in this place I wish I could stay forever" he laughed   
  
" are you crazy? it's a police station not Disney land" ong facepalmed   
  
" anything to be close to you" daniel winked   
  
Ong pulled daniel away from the window " they'll only lock you here temporarily they'd send you far away in a few days to the main prison"   
  
"Prison..." Daniel's expression changed suddenly reality struck him   
  
" I know you didn't do it daniel" ong told him   
  
" how do you know?" Daniel was surprised   
  
" because I trust you"   
  
Daniel bursted laughing " is this your evidence? Trust? Why are you so naive?"   
  
" you know they call me 10 minute ong because I solve all cases in 10 minutes sharp  
  
I gathered all evidence even the murder weapon with bj's finger prints b.j did it so stop acting like the murderer" ong hit the table with his files ong was hiding a voice recorder and he pressed ( record )  
  
" Where did you find the weapon? They said they hid it well" daniel realized that his tongue slipped and covered his mouth   
  
" why did you wear the victim's clothes? The bloody clothes were the victim's"   
  
Daniel remained silent   
  
" there were cctv from the crime scene-" ong was inturrupted by daniel suddenly putting his hand on top of ong's hand  
  
" seongwu ya~" he called him   
  
Ong was flustered it was the same name he called him when they were dating   
  
" seongwu ya  please pretend you don't know, I already confessed the murder " daniel begged his fingers were locked on ong's hand on the table ong's face turned red and his heart fluttered   
  
" seongwu ya I know it makes no sense to you but I really must be convicted for murder" daniel insisted   
  
Ong didn't notice but his tears were already falling down his face " why? Why kang daniel? Why should you be the one in jail? While the bad guy is living his life happily why are you a fool? Why don't you ever learn?"   
  
" I also don't deserve happiness I hurt many people too I don't want to live like that anymore" daniel was serious   
  
Ong wiped his tears with his hand he took off the recording device and showed it to daniel  " you already confessed, you're not guilty I'll just hand it over and you can be out of here "  ong walked to the door 

but  
  
Daniel grabbed ong's wrist " DON'T don't use it, if I get out and bj gets convicted then he'll kill you!!  I don't mind losing my life but you, I can't lose you again I can't lose you forever"   
  
" daniel he'll never kill me I'll be fine" ong put his hand on Daniel's shoulder   
  
Daniel's wrapped his hands around ong's neck and he hugged ong tightly he rested his head on ong's shoulder 

Ong felt Daniel's tears falling on his back 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

" seongwu ya please I beg you please let me stay here in peace,

I don't mind being in jail as long as you are alive, please seongwu ya"

Daniel's tears started falling " I love you ong seongwu I loved you then and I love you now my love has never changed but I was a coward I should have stayed with you when

I could I'm sorry seongwu ya I really am"

At this point ong didn't know what was right seeing crying daniel was not part of his plan   
He would go there get the confession and get out, but how did things get messed up 

Ong's head was filled with many thoughts that he couldn't comfort crying daniel.

he just stood there being hugged by daniel he was more like frozen in place than just standing 

 

  
Finally Ong's hands reached for Daniel's back and hugged him tightly too 

Daniel looked at ong daniel's eyes red still full of tears daniel wiped his eyes with his hands 

Ong didn't know what came over him somehow daniel crying for his sake made him feel touched he couldn't help himself 

 

Ong's placed his hand on Daniel's chin he leaned closer as his hand held daniel's hair, he kissed Daniel's lips they were as soft and thick as he remembered   
" it will be alright you will be safe with me"   
Ong's long fingers wiped away Daniel's tears from his face 

Daniel couldn't help himself but cry more   
" hey don't cry I'll protect you daniel" ong's arms were wrapped around Daniel's back 

"Let me see your face daniel ..stop crying will you? Everything will be alright I promise" ong closed his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss daniel this time daniel also kissed ong's lips back 

  
Ong's hands went under Daniel's shirt he was touching every part of Daniel as they both kissed deeper and deeper their tongues met and danced together   
The only time they stopped kissing was to breathe they really did miss each other so much

 

Ong unbuttoned daniel's shirt

ong's lips moved from daniel's lips to daniel's neck

he was kissing daniel's neck tasting his soft skin 

he left marks where his lips were 

daniel was moaning with each kiss

Daniel wrapped his hands around ong's shoulders

 

Ong carried daniel while the two were still kissing each other's lips

  
Ong made daniel lay on the table   
he unbuttoned all the button on his own uniform shirt   
He was on top of Daniel

Daniel's arms reached to hug ong again 

Ong continued kissing Daniel's body   
His kisses moved to Daniel's abs   
While ong's hand slipped inside Daniel's pants   
His hands were groping Daniel's butt 

Daniel's face turned red " stopp"   
Ong kissed daniel to silence him   
Daniel kissed him back 

A knock on the door made them pull away from each other 

Reality struck them hard 

Ong quickly helped daniel dress up 

He brushed Daniel's hair with his hands and kissed his forehead 

" hey ~ don't worry, trust me please and follow my lead"   
He leaned again and kissed Daniel's lips 

"I'll let officer hwang take care of you please stay with him" 

Daniel just nodded 

 

Ong left the room

 

Minhyun noticed the hickies on daniel's neck 

he straightened up daniel's shirt collars to cover them and then took daniel back to his cell

Ong felt recharged and happy again  
 he  couldn't wait any longer as soon as he left daniel he went to the main office   
He put the files and the  recording device on the table   
" daniel is innocent let him go You'll find everything in these" he told officer park 

Good thing ong didn't record their personal talk or what went after he laughed at that thought 

ong did solve the case even before he went to that room with daniel 

Ong told one of the new recruits at the office to search in all nearby places for the murder weapon n as expected the murder weapon was found in a close park's trashbin 

Bj probably thought that since it's Daniel's first felony that he would have thrown the weapon in a near place as a beginner's mistake 

Then when ong was checking the knife he realized it belonged to a set of old knives that were always displayed at bj's house   
Ong remembered that he saw the pic of bj's office in a magazine online  
 he printed the pic and put it with the files   
That knife is rare and would be missing from the rest   
Ong also tested the knife for fingerprints and even though Daniel's finger prints were on it but also bj's was there too   
Bj probably used daniel just to frame him 

Ong asked officer park to arrest bj immediately n also keep an eye on all of his men 

 

Bj was finally arrested this afternoon   
 all news were covering it 

When Daniel was questioned he admitted that he was forced to wear the victim's outfit, touch the weapon and pretend to be the killer or they will kill him he said he didn't think he had any choice 

After a few days of questioning daniel was released 

 

* * *

 

art for this fic was done by @sodabingsoo on TW/ instagram ^^


	7. Chapter 7

The spring flowers have just bloomed   
Daniel was amazed by the beauty of the flowers for a second, were they always this pretty?   
  
Ong was wearing casual clothes a white shirt with black pants n he was watching Daniel   
  
Daniel noticed ong and his expression suddenly changed he ignored ong as he passed by him   
  
Ong was worried " what's wrong?"   
  
" I told u not to get involved but you didn't listen... do you think we can live peacefully now?" Daniel told him   
  
Ong held Daniel's wrist stopping him from leaving " you getting charged with false murder wasn't the answer too, daniel. I couldn't watch you waste your life again    
Trust me nothing will ever happen to you. I made sure that bj and all his men would get locked in jail.You don't have to live in fear anymore"   
  
Ong proceeded " daniel let me make things right for you I know back then I probably was foolish and dense and our breakup was because of me   
But for the last ten years you were the only person on my mind and I regretted not holding onto you back then, I should have held your hand and never let go I was young and foolish and I was miserable without you no one could ever fill the void that you have left in my life   
So now.." ong held Daniel's hand   
" I want to hold your hand for the rest of my life and never let go" ong kissed Daniel's hand   
  
" I have left my job" ong smiled " I have enough money for us to live well for the rest of our lives   
I never want to leave you alone or let you go   
I'll always be by your side" ong smiled   
" will you stay by my side too?" Ong's tears fell down his face and daniel bursted in tears and hugged ong tightly " im sorry" he kept saying   
" it was my fault"   
Ong wiped down daniel' s tears n patted his back he put his hand on Daniel's chin and made daniel look at him " hey~  I'm here right now I'll never leave you ever no matter what happens so please smile more from now on. I miss your smile so much"   
Daniel wiped his tears and smiled at ong he rested his head on ong's shoulder and put his arms on ong's back and hugged him  
" I love you" daniel said   
Ong stroked Daniel's hair and kissed Daniel's forehead" I love you too" then ong hugged daniel   
  
Both ong and daniel walked together   
" I think I should go home my roommate is probably worried"   
  
" jaehwan? Actually he's not there " ong smiled   
  
" What? Where is He?" Daniel raised his eyebrows   
  
" he left to live in his university's dorms I helped him get a room there I also paid for his tuitions so you don't have to worry anymore   
I told you Daniel we will live happily together from now on. You won't have to suffer when I'm around" ong smiled at Daniel   
  
Daniel's face turned red " you're so cheesy" he pushed ong   
  
They both walked to Daniel's place   
  
"Might not be much but here is where I live" daniel opened the door   
It was a tiny apartment with only 2 rooms, 1 living room and 1 bathroom.  
  
Ong was looking around daniel pulled his arm " I want to show you something"   
  
Daniel opened his room's door and took out a box from under the bed   
  
Daniel opened the box   
It was filled of clippings of articles about officer ong and many pictures of ong too   
  
" I actually knew you were working at that specific police station that's why I chose it. I didn't think that you'll be the one in charge of my case. I just wanted to be close to you in the end"   
ong hugged daniel " why didn't you come for me earlier u knew where I worked"   
  
" I was afraid that you were married or had someone else or maybe you wouldn't accept me"   
Ong kissed daniel " I would have accepted you right away"   
  
Daniel giggled and hugged ong he rested his head on ong's chest and put his arms around ong's waist   
" your waist is still tiny" daniel giggled   
Ong blushed " well excuse me for having a tiny waist"   
" I love that you're still the same old ong you didn't change at all" daniel closed his eyes and hugged ong   
  
Ong kissed the top of daniel' s head   
" you too daniel never changed" 

 


	8. Chapter 8

" seongwu yah i feel like i should tell you this 10 years ago...It was my mom's idea an arranged marriage.. but I left home the night before and decided to live by my own. I was already in love with you and I couldn't bring myself to be with anyone else I tried calling u that night but you never answered me I called you everyday after that but you never answered I went to your place but you weren't there I spent all my days waiting for you but you never came back I learned that you moved out and the owner had no clue where u were. I realized that I  was a fool. my life without you was tough and hard I couldn't deal with it. I missed you so much I wanted to see you to feel you but I couldn't. maybe our lives would've been better if I wasn't a coward I know I hurt you i cant forgive myself. But then after a few years I saw an article about you it felt as if I came back to life again. I went to Seoul station everyday to see you but I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. I was scared of rejection" daniel was pouting   
  
" that's behind us now let's only have the happiest memories in our present and future together" ong kissed daniel on his cheek   
  
" i love you kang daniel I waited for you for ten years and I certainly can't wait any longer" ong's leaned and kissed daniel who was sitting leaning on the wall daniel closed his eyes and kissed him back   
both kept tasting each other's lips through their kisses then their tongues touched  
Their tongues moved together while they kissed daniel stopped to catch his breath   
 ong kept kissing daniel's lips and sucking them his hands moved under Daniel's t-shirt feeling the chest that he yearned for so much  
Daniel felt aroused by ong's long fingers moving on his chest   
 Ong took off Daniel's shirt and daniel helped ong taking off his shirt.

ong's lips moved from Daniel's lips to his neck kissing it and sucking Daniel's soft skin   
While ong's hands were fondling with Daniel's nipples   
  
Ong moved down kissing Daniel's collar bones   
Daniel felt hot his whole body was throbbing but he wanted ong to continue

ong then made a trail of kisses on daniel's chest   
   
Daniel's nipples were hard and ong started sucking one and pulling the other   
Daniel moaned his hands were behind ong's back hugging him while Ong's hand moved down to Daniel's pants he unbuckled his belt and lowered them daniel could see ong's bulge he unzipped ong's jeans and lowered it   
Ong removed the jeans with his feet   
  
Ong's kisses grew deep as his lips reached Daniel's boxer daniel's member was already hard and big   
  
Ong kissed the hidden member and started licking daniel's already wet boxer to tease him   
Daniel groaned   
  
"Does it feel Good?" Ong asked   
  
Daniel's face turned red he nodded   
  
Ong took off daniel's boxers and a large hard member greeted him   
  
" woah daniel" ong's fingers wrapped around daniel's member   
Ong touched the top and kissed it "I love everything about you" he smiled   
  
Ong's fingers reached for daniel's hole   
Ong inserted one finger to check if daniel can handle his long finger " is this ok?"   
"I'm..ok... keep... going" daniel said almost out of breath   
Ong tried thrusting his finger in and out slowly at first then fast   
Then he inserted 2 fingers this time and kissed daniel hard   
His two fingers were thrusting at a faster pace   
  
Ong used his other hand to rub Daniel's member then he put his member in his mouth and started licking it while his fingers thrusted faster inside of Daniel's hole   
  
Daniel's member went in and out of ong's mouth   
  
Daniel was breathing hard already his moans were getting louder everytime his member was sucked by ong   
  
Daniel couldn't hold back anymore he cummed inside of ong's mouth   
  
Ong released Daniel's member from his mouth as cum was filling his mouth and face   
  
Daniel was still breathing hard he felt embarrassed " I'm sorry I couldn't hold back "   
  
Ong laughed " don't apologize" ong swallowed Daniel's cum " I love you" he whispered in his ear   
  
" hey let's move into your bed I want to cuddle you more" ong smiled   
  
Both moved to lay on the bed

 


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel still feeling shy about cumming so fast couldn't face ong so he gave his back to ong   
  
Ong wrapped his arms around daniel's waist and hugged him tightly   
Too close that daniel could feel ong's hard erect member between his butt cheeks   
  
Ong started kissing and biting Daniel's neck   
And leaving marks now on Daniel's huge back   
His kisses went down to Daniel's soft butt   
Ong started sucking hard and kissing it   
  
Daniel moaned as his member was getting hard   
  
Ong started moving his hard big member behind daniel   
  
" I'm going in" ong held Daniel's butt cheeks and adjusted his member   
He inserted his member slowly   
Daniel screamed in pain as ong's member was making his way inside of him   
Feelings of warmth, pain and pleasure filled his whole body   
Ong started rocking behind daniel back and forth slowly   
Ong's member was thrusting inside of Daniel's body   
Slow at first then ong got faster and faster until he reached Daniel's spot   
Both daniel and ong came   
Ong's cum filled Daniel's hole   
Ong pulled fast from daniel his member was still filled with cum   
  
Daniel turned around " i want to clean you"  he held ong's member and  licked the cum around it with his long tongue  
Then he put it in his mouth and started sucking it while his hand was holding the member   
Ong felt so good   
Daniel sucked the member in and out   
Ong's breathed hard and kept moaning " Daniel I'm coming stop"   
Daniel smirked and decided to speed up his game   
Daniel's hand was stroking ong's member back and forth really fast while Daniel's mouth was sucking the member   
  
Ong screamed and closed his eyes as he couldn't hold on anymore   
  
He opened his eyes and saw Daniel's face and mouth filled with his cum   
Daniel swallowed the cum then licked his hands he then touched the cum that was on his face and sucked it off his fingers sexily   
" I love all of you" he winked   
  
ong cupped Daniel's face with his hands and kissed him   
Ong sucked Daniel's rosy lips as their kisses got deeper Daniel's hands hugged ong's tiny waist   
  
Ong reached for the bed sheets to cover their naked bodies as they kept kissing until they fell asleep   
  
The alarm clock started ringing at 7 o'clock   
  
Daniel opened his eyes slowly ong was sleeping soundly in his arms he leaned on and kissed ong's lips   
  
Daniel couldn't help himself as ong looked so beautiful sleeping   
  
Ong's eyes slowly opened   
" did i wake u?" Daniel whispered   
" no I just wanted to check if I was dreaming or  is it reality" ong touched Daniel's face   
" I want to check" ong moved forward and kissed Daniel's lips daniel kissed him back   
" so I wasn't dreaming" ong smiled   
" I'm glad that it is real ... being with you makes me feel so happy it's like a happy dream" ong laughed   
" me too" daniel laughed 


	10. Chapter 10

Ong's phone rang while daniel was taking a shower 

Ong picked up the phone   
" ong this is chief Choi   
I heard that you presented your resignation letter with your badge, how can you do this without my permission? And we still have many cases to solve I can't accept this  
Come to work now" 

" chief I have already made my mind I'm sorry I won't be able to work anymore" ong answered calmly 

" is it becoz of this guy what's his name? Dan?   
I saw the cctv footage I know he is your lover do you think he's off the hook now? He's no-" 

" HE'S INNOCENT FOR GODSAKE CHIEF THE CASE IS ALREADY CLOSED YOU GOT THE CULPRIT WHAT DO YOU WANT MORE? FOR THE PAST 10 YEARS I WORKED MY BUTT OFF AND NEVER COMPLAINED AND THIS IS THE THANK YOU I GET? TURNING MY PARTNER INTO A CRIMINAL SO I CAN GO BACK? WELL IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN   
THE REASON I QUIT WAS BECAUSE I'M MOVING OUT OF THE COUNTRY I WON'T BE IN KOREA   
GOODBYE CHIEF" Ong hung up on him and took a deep sigh 

He went to check on Daniel he must be in the shower

He looked at the bathroom but daniel wasn't there 

He looked all over the house daniel wasn't there   
His backpack was missing too   
   
Ong panicked did daniel listen to his conversation with his chief and left him for Good? 

Ong ran outside of the house barefoot looking for daniel   
The heat of the road meant nothing for ong   
No pain can ever be as hurtful as losing one's loved one 

Ong kept running barefoot some passerbys were staring at him a few kids were even pointing at him they were probably confused why someone would be running around barefoot 

Ong stopped and leaned forward to catch his breath   
The thought of losing daniel again kept coming through his mind   
Ong's tears kept flowing in his eyes he couldn't stand straight   
He was praying to see daniel again   
He was covering his face with his hands and weeping like a kid 

He felt someone's steps coming closer

" seongwu yah?" 

Ong wiped his tears and looked up his prayer was answered 

" daniel " ong smiled while his tears kept falling like a river he hugged daniel

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Daniel noticed ong's feet " oh my God where are your shoes?" 

Ong was still hugging daniel tightly " I missed you daniel" 

" I just went to buy jelly we were out of jelly " Daniel laughed ong closed his eyes and kissed Daniel's lips   
Daniel blushed they were still in the middle of the street and many people were walking around them   
"Let's go home now" ong held Daniel's hand 

"Seongwu yah~" daniel looked at ong   
" will you always miss me whenever I go get something? Will I always get a hug and a kiss? ...im not complaining though" Daniel's face and ears turned red " I really like it when you do that" he laughed 

" I love you daniel I don't know if I say these words enough for you   
I really love you" 

" I know and I'm lucky " Daniel laughed 

" Nielie ~" ong called him 

" Let's live together in Canada I know you always wanted to be there " 

Daniel was overwhelmed he didn't know what to say so he stayed silent as ong continued 

" we'll get a house there with a little dog house for our dog and we can have our own dancing room to practice" 

" this sounds nice" daniel laughed " but can't we stay here you don't have to move out becoz of me" 

" I want to, it's for us, I want us to be always together and happy" 

Daniel hugged ong and put his arms around ong's waist " I'm already happy" he leaned and rested his head on ong's chest " any place with you is my paradise" 

Ong layed his hands on Daniel's chin he cupped his face   
Their eyes met they smiled at each other   
and then they kissed " we're still going to canada" ong said   
they both laughed 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Their life in Canada was filled of happiness   
Both men were in love and satisfied with each other   
They would jog together in the morning   
Then go to a cafe and eat breakfast   
Practice dancing at an academy   
Have lunch with their crew   
Walk together to discover new places   
and get dinner   
Then go home and sleep together   
  
Daniel wanted them to adopt a kid   
" they say a kid brings happiness and blessings I think we'd make good parents,we're in love and the kid will be happy with us " 

Ong gave him a peck on his cheek " you're the sweetest, of course I'd love to have a kid with you" 

"But before that" ong kneeled   
" kang daniel   
Will you marry me?"   
Ong opened a ring case   
The silver ring had a little heart shaped diamond that was engraved on the ring 

Daniel was so surprised he covered his mouth   
" you didn't have to go this far... I'm happy the way we are" daniel didn't notice but tears of joy came out of his eyes   
" I want us to be happily married nielie I love you" ong took off the ring and put it on Daniel's finger   
Daniel hugged ong " I feel like the most happiest person in the world"   
Ong wrapped his arms around daniel and hugged him closely " me too" 

Daniel smiled " ok ... so what about having a girl? They are really adorable" daniel blushed " I can imagine us taking care of a sweet little girl" 

Ong laughed daniel looked so sweet and soft talking about this 

 

they decorated a special room for their little girl filling it with all kinds of toys 

 

Ong and daniel went to a foster home the next morning and the people working there sensed  so much love coming from the couple 

They agreed for their adoption 

  
They let their girl walk between them both holding her little hand their little girl was so happy 

 

ong and daniel decided to fill their house walls with pictures of their happy memories for them and their girl to see 

a reminder for them of their previous happy memories and a hope for the future to be filled with much more happy memories 

because they believe that "positive makes positives".

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

   

 

 

<https://youtu.be/T7XYm0c6t6M>

 

 

 


End file.
